


Accidents Happen

by Lewdsuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Iwaizumi is flustered, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: Iwaizumi saw something he didn't want to see, so what does he do? He tells Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Accidents Happen

"That was way too fast," Oikawa states when he sees Iwaizumi scurrying over to him. When he gets closer, he sees his friend's flushed cheeks.

Iwaizumi shakes his head repeatedly once he's finally beside Oikawa again, "I'm going the bathroom on the second floor," he says, and Oikawa notices the small bead of sweat at the ace's forehead.

"Eh? Are you okay?" He asks before his friend can head upstairs.

Iwaizumi's eyes are darting back and forth before he grabs Oikawa's shoulder and turns them around so that they're facing the wall and the people around them can't see their faces.

"What is it?" Oikawa whispers, intrigued by how flustered his friend seems to be.

As his eyes dart around them once more, Iwaizumi finally gulps and leans a little closer to Oikawa, "I saw," his voice cracks and he clears his throat to try again, "I saw Ushiwaka in the bathroom."

Oikawa nods slowly, "Okay?"

Then Iwaizumi looks right into Oikawa's eyes as he continues, "With Tendou. In one stall."

"What? Were they talking or something?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi bites his lips, his expression frustrated, "No. They were, uh, _together_."

The brunette continues to stare at his friend, waiting for an explanation.

The ace rolls his eyes, but he looks more uncomfortable than angry. Then he makes eye contact with Oikawa again, then looks down, so Oikawa does the same.

When he does, he sees Iwaizumi's hand centered as his crotch, curled into a loose fist. Then his hand is moving back and forth in a smooth fashion and—

Oikawa gasps and looks back up Iwaizumi, who is pinching his nose with hand, his face turning impossibly redder, " _Together_?"

Iwaizumi nods, his face morphing into a grimace as he recalls the incident, "I'm so embarrassed," he mumbles.

Leaning back and crossing his arms, Oikawa glances at Iwaizumi again, "Did they see you? Do you think they're dating?"

"I don't fucking know," Iwaizumi says, still agitated from the memory and still needing to piss.

"How did you see them in the stall?"

"I was walking in and I just heard them, so I glanced to the side and saw them through the crack in the door."

"So you were peeping!"

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and elbowed Oikawa in the side, "No! Wouldn't anyone's first reaction to hearing weird noises in the bathroom be to look?"

Oikawa shrugs, "I don't think so."

"Oh shut up," Iwaizumi growls, "I know you like the gossip."

The brunette is about to respond when someone taps him on the shoulder. They both turn around to see Tendou, with Ushijima standing behind him.

"Shit!" Iwaizumi exclaims and does a double take.

Tendou raises his eyebrows high and gives Oikawa a questioning look, "Your friend looks like he's going to explode. Does he need to take a shit?"

Oikawa, who had unconsciously been glaring at Ushijima, looks at his friend who does indeed look like he's going to explode, "He's fine."

Tendou looks amused, but doesn't say anything as he steps back beside Ushijima.

"Oikawa," the captain starts, "Tomorrow—"

"Yeah yeah, we play each other!" Oikawa scowls, "I know, so prepare to lose!"

Ushijima frowns just a bit, "With the teams we have now, I think—"

"Shaddup!" Oikawa hisses and grabs Iwaizumi by the elbow, "We're leaving, Iwa-chan."

"Ah, right. I-I need to go to the bathroom," Iwaizumi says as he finally starts to go to the bathroom on the second floor. He doesn't want to go back to the other one.

Behind them, Tendou speaks to Ushijima in a loud voice, "Why didn't he just go when he was in there a minute ago?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi suck in a sharp breath, but they don't dare look back.

–––

"Tendou, why did you say that?" Ushijima asks, watching the two as they walk away.

Tendou smirks at him, "What, didn't you notice?"

Ushijima says nothing, but tilts his head to the side. Knowing the redhead, this wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear.

With a small chuckle, Tendou slaps Ushijima on the back, "I guess you were feeling too good to even notice that Iwaizumi had walked into the bathroom, saw us, and then walked out."

Suddenly, Ushijima recalls the exceptionally mischievous smile that Tendou had had on his face, and it all makes sense, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"I don't regret it."

"We shouldn't do that in public."

"Oh, are you blushing, Wakatoshi?"

Ushijima looks in the direction that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had went, "Should we apologize?"

"Apologize? You want to go and say sorry for jerking off?" Tendou snorts.

The captain is quiet for a moment, then he sighs, "Perhaps you're right."

–––

Iwaizumi stands up from his stretching and reaches to take a sip from his water bottle.

"Iwaizumi."

He recognizes the deep, monotone voice immediately and his thoughts quickly go from volleyball to the events in the bathroom yesterday. Even so, Iwaizumi keeps a straight face as he looks at Ushijima with a stern gaze, "Yeah?"

Ushijima is as stoic as ever as he looks at Iwaizumi, "I hope that you will be at the top of your game today and won't be reminded of yesterday," he says. 

And just like that, he watches as Iwaizumi chokes on his water, and as Matsukawa runs to his rescue, and as Tendou cackles loudly on the other side of the court.

Needless to say, Aoba Johsai lost that first set with a score of 25-15.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't funny and I used 'then' too much


End file.
